Glome (CTD)
Glomes are a Phyla of Inanimae; a type of Fae similar to Changelings. Overview Glomes are faeries of rock, stone, and other minerals. The Anchors of Gladelings range from massive Geodes, to oddly shaped rock formations, to veins of precious ores running through caves miles below the earth. Their Krofted brethren may be the architectural pieces of famous cathedrals, ancient monuments, statues, or wondrous metallic weapons. As the world draws closer to Winter, though, they become more and more sluggish, especially the oldest of them. History In the earliest times before the Shattering, it was the Glomes who forged the strongest alliance with Humans. It is because of this that so many survive to this day. In the early days they served as diplomats and emissaries from the great mountain spirits of the Empire of Stones to the other fae and peoples of Earth. Their comparatively small size (under 11 feet at the tallest) and more energetic (for stone) temperament facilitated this, especially compared to the much larger nobility. Stories still are told of them traveling the trods in fantastic ships and other vehicles of stone, moving from mountain to mountain. Now that the greatest of the mountains have fallen into Slumber, perhaps eternally, the Heavy People are left to their own devices. During the War of Making they were the soldiers on the front-line and lost many of their kin. Nature A deeply contemplative race, most Glomes are happy to spend their time delving into their memories and plumbing the shadowy epochs of Stone. Slumber also attracts them like lodestones. Scholars of the Glass Circle estimate that for every hundred years, an average Glomes will slumber eighty, remember for 18, and spend two years interacting with less heavy folk. Even the more gregarious of them can occasionally descend into shyness and reclusiveness, retreating to their anchors for weeks. Tradition is also dear to the heart of Glomes. Of all the races of Inanimae, they are the most likely to study the history and lore of the meat world; not out of a desire to understand them or to answer the Heart Riddle (which interests them not at all) but because history and tradition are comforting to them. When speaking of the Heavy People, slow is an understatement. They are immensely deliberate in everything. The do not make friends quickly and even less so do they fall in (or out) of love. Even should they do so, it is after at least months of deliberation and discernment. Of course, once they have made such a decision it is just as difficult to get them to change back. As the saying goes, "a rock never changes its mind." This doesn't mean they are emotionless or coldly logical, however. When a Glome loves it is for the long haul and even to the point of self-destruction. Stories abound of Glomes who faced Undoing for their beloved. Alternately, when one of the Heavy People hate, their rage is terrible and they will stop at nothing until their foe is crushed. You do not want to get on a Glome's bad side. Since the War of Making, Gladeling Glomes will not speak to Solimonds nor will they willingly interact with Krofted fae other than of their own Phyla. Krofted Glomes are much more talkative and see their Gladeling siblings as stuck in the past, though they, too, disdain the Solimonds. Affinity: Petros Appearance The Heavy People are rarely adept at the finer points of making human-looking husks. In fact, they consider themselves hospitable when the even bother to greet visitors in a form other than that of their Anchor. They are all massive and the smallest of their Husks is around 6 ft or 2 meters with an upper limit being a little over 7 ft. While it's possible to be bigger, the larger they get the slower they move and the greater need they have for Slumber. Their facial features tend toward roughly chiseled with unblinking, pupil-less, statue-like eyes, though the more social of them may delight in finely sculpted faces. "Hair" is usually little more than carved texture or they use wigs. They are always stocky with broad shoulders and heavy joints. Lifestyle Being naturally dense, Glomes need to Slumber for longer periods than their brother and sister Phyla to maintain their Glamour. They tend to form relationships with the other courts and even with the meat; paying likely humans in gems to be messengers or companions. Among the Krofted they like designing and constructing architecture while Gladelings prefer expanding existing cave systems, both natural and urban. They also enjoy collecting lore in handmade, stone books and keeping up their correspondences. They love gossip and those who can provide it will likely be treated as a friend. Jeu As with other Phyla, the Jeu of a Glome is not determined by age but time active and therefore affects outlook more than appearance. * Childlings -''' Childlings are cautious to an extreme about the world where the have re-awoken. They spend most of their time studying and analyzing their surroundings and often have a hard time maintaining their Husks for long periods of time. * 'Wilders -' Wilders have an easier time to keep their Husks looking human and resemble the broad-shouldered, thick-jawed, stoney figures familiar to the other Phyla. Many have been seduced by the Krofted to inhabit statues and prize these Husks for their smooth, human likenesses which only the greatest husk-crafters can mimic. These "golems" are still a minority within the Empire of Stones because many of the more serious members think it makes for a loss in intelligence. * 'Grumps -' Grumps prefer to spend their time searching for, fostering, and caring for other childling Inanimae, especially other Glomes. Wise in the way of the world, they are more likely to have contacts with other fae than their younger siblings. Birthrights & Frailty * 'Strength of Stone -' All Glomes gain an additional two dots of strength at Character Creation even if that raises the Trait above 5. This birthright functions at all times, even in front of mortals. * 'Immunity -' They are immune to the effects of all poisons and diseases. * 'Weight of Stone -' Even in their Husks, the Heavy People are extremely heavy. The exact weight os up to the storyteller though weights in excess of 1,000 pounds isn't uncommon. Views of the Others * '''Kuberas '-' Glomes find the plant folk's interest in material wealth and physical pleasure odd and imagine it will be their undoing. * Ondines '-' They are a kindly people. * Parosemes - 'The Heavy Folk obviously find the winds flighty and irresponsible; spirits upon which not to be relied. * 'Solimonds -''' Glomes find the fire-folk dangerous, fickle, and not to be trusted. * 'Mannikins -' The Dolls are unknown and are in many ways even more alien than the meat Kithain because they are neither meat nor Inanimae bur something in between. * 'Kithain -' Of all the Fae, the Trolls are those seen as having more in common with the Heavy People even than some of the other Inanimae. They may be good for alliances. References # CTD. '''Inanimae: The Secret Way, pp. 52-53. Category:Gallain (CTD) Category:Changeling: The Dreaming kith